YANG TAK TERPADAMKAN
by cenilanbyun
Summary: Ini catatan kecil milikku. Tentang aku yang berusaha mengingat segalanya tentangmu di tengah - tengah ketidakberdayaanku.


Aku masih ingat, waktu itu hari sangat berangin. Jadi aku mengenakan jaket tebal untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasku.

Junmyeon sesekali melirik ke arahku yang terlihat kedinginan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak hanya sedang kedinginan tapi juga merasa gugup.

Setelah beberapa hari terus mengalami kejadian aneh bersamaku, Junmyeon merasa bahwa aku tidak baik - baik saja. Sekretarisku itu akhirnya menyeretku ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tuan Baekhyun?" Panggil Dokter Choi yang semalam memeriksaku. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku harus menerima surat hasil pemeriksaanku yang semalam karena Dokter Choi bilang aku harus CT Scan secara menyeluruh untuk mengetahui apa yang salah dengan tubuhku.

"Ya, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyaku penasaran. Tanganku secara spontan saling mengusap satu sama lain, itu adalah hal yang sering aku lakukan jika aku merasa gugup. Junmyeon tahu itu, jadi dia berusaha menenangkan diriku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum merasakan usapan tangannya di punggungku.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi dengan sangat berat hati saya harus menyampaikan ini" aku mengernyit. Kenapa Dokter ini sampai berat hati untuk mengatakan hasilnya? Apa aku benar - benar tidak baik?

"Langsung saja Dok" ucap Junmyeon mendahuluiku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya spontan lalu mengangguk menghadap kembali kepada Dokter.

"Anda dinyatakan mengidap penyakit Alzheimer tingkat lanjut" ucap Dokter Choi yang membuatku terkejut.

Alzheimer?

"Anda tidak salah memeriksakan?" Junmyeon bersuara lagi, sebagian besar ini mewakili apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Tidak Tuan. Jika Anda merasa ragu, Anda bisa melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit lain" balas Dokter Choi lagi dengan tenang, tidak setenang perasaanku saat ini.

Tiba - tiba ruangan ini sangat panas, dadaku terasa sesak, mataku mulai berkaca - kaca,

dan aku ingin menangis.

"Apa aku akan bertahan?" Tanyaku lirih. Dokter Choi memandangku sekilas lalu meminta maaf.

"Penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan, tapi kita bisa menghambat pertumbuhannya jika Anda mengikuti terapi" jawab Dokter Choi dengan nada menyesal.

Aku menggangguk, "Anda bisa mengatur jadwal terapiku bersama Junmyeon" aku memegang bahu pria yang duduk di sampingku dengan sebelah tangan "dia adalah sekretarisku" sambungku lagi.

Lalu aku pamit untuk keluar. Junmyeon membiarkanku saja, Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku perlu waktu untuk menyendiri.

Keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu aku berjalan terus hingga sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Aku pikir, lebih baik aku tidak membawa mobil. Aku rasa dengan berjalan kaki, itu bisa mengurangi sakitku.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Jalanan hari itu sangat ramai dan padat. Sesekali ku dengar suara klakson mobil memekakkan telinga. Aku sempat menutup kedua telingaku karena merasa ini terlalu berisik. Mungkin aku tidak terbiasa.

Alhasil, aku diliatin pejalan kaki yang lain. Mereka melewati ku sambil melirik. Aku melangkah cepat karena ini benar - benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ah! Aku ke Cafe itu saja" gumamku. Aku melarikan diri menuju Cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Selamat datang~" aku mendapat sambutan hangat karyawan begitu aku membuka pintu Cafe dan masuk ke dalam.

Kakiku berjalan menuju konter untuk memesan coklat panas yang aku butuhkan jika aku dalam keadaan kedinginan, "satu coklat panas, ada pesanan lainnya Tuan?" Tanya karyawan konter itu. Aku menggeleng, lalu meraba sakuku untuk mengambil dompet.

Ada yang tak beres.

Aku meraba saku belakangku terus lanjut ke depan. Tapi aku tidak menemukan dompetku di mana pun.

Karyawan itu menanyakan aku kenapa, dengan segera aku menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan aku dulu dan melanjutkan antrian karena barisan di belakangku sudah mulai seperti ular yang sangat panjang.

Aku minggir ke sudut Cafe, masih terus mengingat di mana aku meninggalkan dompetku. Saking bingungnya, aku sampai menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Biasanya, aku tak akan pernah lupa di mana aku meletakkan barang - barangku. Kali ini aku memang benar - benar berubah, ku pikir ini karena sakitku.

Dulu aku selalu menganggap sepele hal - hal kecil, makan tidak tepat waktu dan suka minum - minum. Aku rasa ini adalah balasan karena kebiasaan hidupku yang dulu sangat buruk.

Aku benar - benar tidak menjaga kesehatanku!

Lalu sekarang aku sudah seperti orang tua yang berumur 70 tahun lebih yang suka lupa di mana meletakkan barang. Ahh... rasanya aku mau menangis lagi.

"Permisi" lalu tiba - tiba ada seorang pria yang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku langsung menatapnya dan dia terkejut melihatku, "sa-saya tidak bermaksud membuat Anda menangis, tapi coklat ini akan dingin jika Anda tidak segera mengambilnya" sambung pria itu lagi dengan tergagap.

Aku menggeleng, "berikan saja pada yang lain" ucapku sambil mengusap pipiku yang basah.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada pelanggan lain"

Aku mengernyit, lalu menatap pria itu heran, "kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya, aku juga memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu mulai berdiri sambil memainkan kaki kanannya. Apa dia sedang gugup?

"Aku terlalu banyak memberikan coklat di dalamnya, jadi rasanya sangat manis..." aku masih mendengarkan " dan rata - rata pelanggan Cafe ini tidak suka terlalu manis" sambungnya.

Aku berdehem, "jadi kau ingin membuatku diabetes sendirian?" Tuduhku padanya. Pria itu dengan spontan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya yang menyilang.

"Karena Anda begitu mungil, aku jadi teringat rasa manis" gumamnya pelan. Matanya melirik ke sana dan ke mari untuk menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Aku akan menerimanya, tapi dompetku tertinggal entah di mana" balasku cepat.

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali begitu mendengar jawabanku.

**e)(o**

"Jadi... Anda seorang pria manis yang memakai jas mahal tapi untuk membayar secangkir coklat panas saja tidak bisa, karena Anda melupakan dompet Anda sendiri?" Aku mengangguk, sesekali aku meniup cangkir coklatku dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau membayarkan coklatku. Aku akan menelfon Junmyeon dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti uangmu" balasku kepada pria itu. Dia kali ini terlihat begitu kesal, tapi aku bisa apa. Nyatanya, pria ini sungguh baik mau mentraktirku lebih dulu.

"Saya merasa bahwa Anda lebih tua daripada saya kalau dilihat dari penampilan Anda" ucap pria itu lagi sambil meneliti penampilanku. Aku menggangguk, mengiyakan.

"Umurku 28 tahun" balasku cepat dan sedetik kemudian dia menganga.

"Astaga!" Teriaknya yang membuatku terkejut dan hampir saja tersedak.

"Tapi kenapa wajah Anda terlihat sangat muda? Saya pikir saya lebih tua" gumamnya perlahan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku lebih tua daripada dirimu" pria itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "ngomong - ngomong, kenapa kau menemaniku di sini? Kau tidak bekerja?" Sambungku pada pria itu setelah aku menyeruput coklatku perlahan.

"Saya khawatir Tuan akan menangis lagi. Lagipula posisiku sudah diisi dengan karyawan lain jadi aku bisa menemani Anda" aku tertegun.

"Aku tadi menangis?" Tanyaku heran. Pria itu mengangguk cepat.

"Anda menangis seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan pacarnya, tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat manis" jawab pria itu yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa malu.

Aku dulu juga pernah dengar dari Junmyeon kalau wajahku saat menangis sangat manis. Saking manisnya, dia pernah terus menjahiliku seharian agar aku menangis di depannya.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau tadi aku menangis" sanggahku.

"Masa? Padahal itu baru sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan Anda menghapus sendiri air mata Anda" balas pria itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke lengan jasku.

Ya, lengan itu terasa basah.

"Mungkin aku lupa" jawabku spontan. Pria itu lalu menatapku seolah - olah aku mempermainkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselku berdering di saku. Aku merogoh jasku dan melihat bahwa Junmyeon menelfonku setelah hampir satu jam aku di sini.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya yang aku balas dengan deheman suara, "di mana kau sekarang bodoh! Aku mencarimu kemana - kemana!" Umpatnya.

Aku akan memberinya hukuman setelah sampai di kantor nanti. Jadi saat ini dengan nada lembut aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang minum coklat panas di sebuah Cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Lalu Junmyeon mengatakan akan menyusulku setelah aku mengirimkan lokasi saat ini aku berada dan panggilan terputus. Aku mengembalikan ponselku ke dalam saku dan terkejut mendapati wajah pria di depanku yang menatapku dengan ekspresi menuntut.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Siapa yang menelepon Anda?" Tanyanya. Aku merasa seperti aku ketahuan menelfon orang lain saat sedang bersama pacar dan membuat pacarku cemburu.

"Sekretarisku" jawabku singkat tapi kemudian pria itu berdiri dan menatapku berbinar.

"Anda juga punya sekretaris?!" Teriaknya, aku kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku dengan kaku karena melihatnya seperti itu.

"Itu hebat, aku akan bekerja dengan giat sekarang agar aku bisa punya sekretaris juga!" Tiba - tiba dia jadi semangat.

Kenapa anak muda sekarang begitu hiperaktif?

"Ya kau boleh kembali bekerja, tapi jangan kemana - mana agar aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu" pria itu mengangguk semangat lalu berpamitan kepadaku untuk kembali bekerja.

Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pria begitu semangat seperti dirinya. Selain polos, dia juga kelihatannya periang. Ah, sopan juga!

Setelah dua puluh menit aku menunggu, dari arah pintu aku melihat Junmyeon muncul dengan wajah yang tergesa - gesa dan panik. Aku melambaikan tanganku memberitahunya, lalu dia menghampiriku.

"Aku takut kau lupa jalan pulang" ucapnya begitu dia duduk di kursi samping kursiku.

"Mustahil!" Sanggahku tapi kemudian aku melihat raut wajah sekretarisku itu berubah serius.

"Dokter bilang, gejala awal yang mungkin kau rasakan adalah kau lupa meletakkan barang - barangmu. Tapi sekarang penyakitmu ini sudah tingkat lanjut, jadi Dokter bilang kau mungkin akan lupa kejadian yang baru saja kau alami atau hal - hal yang seharusnya kau ingat" aku terkekeh, dalam hati ketakutan.

Memang benar selama beberapa bulan belakangan aku sering lupa meletakkan barang - barangku dan fatalnya terjadi hari ini karena aku tidak membawa dompet, tapi fakta bahwa aku akan melupakan hal - hal yang baru aku alami? Apa itu benar?

"Aku masih ingat kok. Oh, tadi ada seorang pria yang membayarkan coklat panasku karena aku tidak membawa dompet" balasku kemudian. Junmyeon mendengarkan perkataanku lalu dia bertanya pria mana yang membayarkan coklat panasku.

Aku terdiam, mataku mulai menelusuri seluruh sudut Cafe untuk mengingat.

"Tunggu, aku ingat tadi orangnya tinggi" balasku.

"Tapi di sini semua orang terlihat tinggi kecuali wanitanya" ucap pria itu bingung.

"Ah, dia karyawan di sini" tambahku lagi menyebutkan ciri - ciri pria yang menolongku tadi.

"Karyawan?" Aku mengangguk.

Terlalu lama berdebat, tiba - tiba ada seorang pria yang menghampiri aku dan Junmyeon, "Tuan, apakah Anda melupakan Saya?" Tanya pria itu.

Aku melihat pria itu dengan sesama. Memikirkan apa tadi aku bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Junmyeon padaku yang aku balas dengan tatapan wajah tak yakin.

"Saya yang membayar coklat panas Anda tadi, Saya juga yang mengobrol bersama Anda tadi. Daritadi Saya perhatikan Anda terlihat sangat ribut dengan sekretaris Anda ini, apakah itu tentang Saya?" Tanya pria itu dengan jelas.

Junmyeon yang sadar bahwa pria ini yang kami cari akhirnya tersenyum dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengganti uang pria itu.

"Tidak perlu, Saya senang menemani Tuan ini mengobrol dan membayar coklatnya" tolak pria itu dengan sopan.

Aku tentu saja tidak terima!

"Jangan begitu, kau kan bekerja. Mana bisa begitu!" Protesku.

"Tidak apa - apa, Anda sangat manis. Saya senang menemani Anda mengobrol" aku terdiam, sejak kapan ada pria yang memujiku seperti itu selain Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga bos kami" ucap Junmyeon ramah, lalu pria itu mengeluarkan dua kartu nama milik perusahaan kami, "ini kartu nama perusahaan kami dan Tuan Byun" sambungnya sambil memberikan kartu nama itu.

"Terima... kasih" jawab pria tinggi itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya, sedari tadi aku mengobrol dengannya tapi aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Saya Park Chanyeol" balasnya yang langsung aku ikuti dengan gerakan bibirku.

"Chanyeol... hem" ucapku, pria itu mengangguk.

"Anda harus mengingat namaku ya!" Pintanya. Aku tersenyum membalas, tapi dia kemudian meminta kertas dan pena pada karyawan konter. Lalu aku lihat dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana, "saya takut Anda melupakan nama saya, jadi saya mencatatnya untuk Anda" sambung pria itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Aku membacanya, "Park Chanyeol. Baiklah aku tidak akan lupa namamu"

Junmyeon mengajakku untuk kembali ke kantor, jadi aku pamitan kepada Chanyeol.

"Saya berharap Anda akan datang lagi kesini" harapnya.

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol-ssi" balasku lalu diikuti oleh Junmyeon dan kami pun kembali ke kantor meniggalkan Chanyeol di sana.

Aku juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang polos seperti dirinya sesering mungkin.

_**A/N : **_Silakan komentarnya...


End file.
